


Abendessen

by excusemymind



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Family Dinners, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Will, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: One of Hannibal's patients is back, he's a cannibal now and he's ruining Will's plans for dinner.





	Abendessen

**Author's Note:**

> This was my friends' prompt, I've never written them before, so I don't know how it all went. I thought I would keep it clean at first, but Mads and Hugh are way too beautiful for me to let this chance slip through my fingers. Also, I'm not sure it classifies as an AU, it's just Will and Hannibal being the murder husbands they were damned to be and Abigail is their daughter, Hannibal still works on his office and Will with Jack, that's how it was supposed to be, right? Hope you enjoy reading and let me know your thoughts on it, I would love some feedback since it's my first time writing them! xx

“We’re out of… meat. Can you grab some on your way home?” Will asked while closing the fridge, his thoughts were on dinner and his stomach protested again.

“Sure.” Hannibal answered on the other side of the line.

Will ended the call and started to prepare whatever he could, but then again, he didn’t knew exactly what Hannibal would bring, so he was unsure of what to do now while he waited. He fed his dogs, which were excited and needy for attention, and food. Will played with them to kill some more till until Hannibal come home. He decided to get clean and fresh, wash away his work day and be the image of the perfect husband.

He took a shower, though a bath seemed much more inviting now, but he saved it for later, to share it with Hannibal. Will put some new clothes on and made his way back to the living room, as he set a vinyl on the old record player and music started to fill the place, he felt himself relaxing more. There was no better feeling than being at home and feeling save. As he closed his eyes, smile on his face and took a deep breath, the front door opened and the whole setup was perfect now, Hannibal was home.

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal gave him a small smile, placing his material stuff on the table near the door and then walking through the room, closer to Will.

“Hi.” Will had a bigger smile plastered on his face as he watched Hannibal get near him and wrap his arms around his waist. Will placed a hand on his neck and brought his face closer, locking their lips together. He kissed him softly, slowly, killing the time he missed it while they were apart. It wasn’t enough, but he parted briefly to ask. “Do you want some help with dinner?”

“I’m sorry, I ran out of time.” Hannibal said, arms still holding Will between them, their faces merely an inch away.

“That’s okay, we can have pasta then.” Will didn’t mind, he just wanted some food now, any would do the job for him. He placed a sweet peck on Hannibal’s lips and untangled himself from his favorite limbs to go and get things ready on the kitchen.

Hannibal watched Will move around and prepare things as he loosened his tie and took off his suit, that right there was one of his favorite sights, one of his favorite things to come home to, and he was more grateful than he let it show.

Not long after, they sat at the dinner table and eat quietly, sharing things about their days and mutually being glad to be where they were right now, to be sharing this with each other, after all they had been through. They drank wine while snuggling on the couch after dinner, Will felt jiggly and Hannibal decided to call it a night, carrying him to their bed. Will was barely awake as Hannibal covered him with the blanket, but he still reached for him when he laid down, throwing his arm over Hannibal’s stomach and laying his head on his head. Hannibal smiled, not knowing why he thought any different, this was always how Will sleeps.

“You forgot?” Will repeated, he heard exactly what Hannibal said, but it was just an unusual thing, he never just forgets things.

“Yes.” Hannibal shrugged, not making it a big deal, but by the look on Will’s face he knew it was.

“I guess dinner is cancelled.” Will said, not pleased. "I’ll call Abigail.”

“Will, I’m sorry.” Hannibal offered but Will was long gone by now, walking to another room to make the call and ignoring him. He followed Will and held his arm, which was reaching to the phone. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad about you forgetting to kill someone, I’m mad you forgot we were having dinner, you know how hard it’s to get some time with Abigail lately.” Will said.

“I’ll call her,” Hannibal tried, walking closer to Will without much hurry, testing the waters. “We’ll reschedule.”

When Will woke up the next morning, there was an empty spot by his side on the bed, he worried for a second but then small noises came from the kitchen and he knew he wasn’t alone. He got up, making his way to where the sounds were coming from, brushing off the sleep on his face.

“Good morning, dear.” Hannibal said as Will appeared on his sight. “Sit down, I have to tell you something.” 

Will did as he was told, he sat on the stool from the kitchen island, looking confused. It was too early for serious conversations. Hannibal said nothing to give him a hint of what it could be, he just placed the food on the plates and served them breakfast.

He sat on the stool next to Will’s, placing a hand on his knee. “Sebastian is here.”

“Sebastian?” Will asked, the name didn’t ring any bells.

“He’s an old patient, he was gone for quite a while.” Hannibal explained.

“And?” Will wasn’t following the same train of thought as Hannibal, he would have to be more specific.

“And he’s changed. He’s killing. We had an encounter.”

“Okay.” Will didn’t liked whatever that encounter meant.

“He killed one of my victims, he’s being messy, amateur.” Hannibal thought it was better to be honest with Will, since he wasn’t so pleased last night. “I’ll handle him.”

Will should feel more relief to know about what went wrong the past few days, but having an ex patient of Hannibal being around made him feel uneasy. He didn’t like having other people like them around, it could go wrong in many ways. He nodded to assure Hannibal something, he didn’t even know what he was trying to pass, but it seemed to work out as Hannibal gave him a soft smile and leaned in for a kiss.

They had breakfast quietly, like they always did, and got ready for work. Will left first, petting his dogs on the way out and this sudden new person were still on his head when Jack greeted him. He had a full day, so the subject didn’t managed to stay on his head for much longer, he had other distractions, and when he was back home again, he had forgotten it completely.

Hannibal wasn’t home yet, so Will spread some files over the table and went back to work. A couple hours went by and he didn’t realize it was that late, Will was almost falling asleep on the papers. He checked his phone and no missed calls, nothing from Hannibal to justify why he wasn’t home yet. Will dragged himself to the bedroom, leaving the mess on the table as it was, he would arrange it tomorrow.

He took his clothes off and got under the covers, laying on his side and dozing into a restless sleep. Will changed positions, rolling on the bed, trying to find a good fit but nothing seemed comfortable enough. Hannibal was the thing missing, and he hated that he wasn’t there.

Hannibal had no problems walking into the house without making any noise. Will’s stuff were on the table, which meant he worked late, probably waiting for him to come too, but Hannibal had other things to work on. He found Will on the bedroom, and as he walked closer he could see the frown on his forehead, he was having a bad dream. Hannibal undressed himself, folding his clothes neatly and then joined Will on the bed, placing his arms around Will, all too careful to not wake him.

He took a deep breath and felt Will’s perfume. He brought Will’s body closer, holding him tight against his own and nuzzled his nose on his neck. He was there now to make Will feel safe, against whatever was going through his mind.

“Hmmm, this is really good.” Abigail said, a hand over her mouth as she chewed. “What is it?”

Will smiled and threw a glance over to Hannibal, eyebrow raised. Hannibal smirked and took his wine glass to avoid the question, hiding his face behind it.

“I have no idea, I leave the fancy plates for him.” Will said when Hannibal didn’t answered. “I learned to not ask what it is, just appreciate the taste. Sometimes it comes from places you never imagined.”

Hannibal raised his glass in an agreement and also thanking him. Will takes another bite, savouring the food, and he missed the taste. Maybe that’s why he was grumpy lately, but after all, Hannibal was the one to blame. He showed Will the other side.

They have dessert and enjoy as much as they can to have Abigail visiting, they are very fond of her, she was like their own daughter. The one they saved, the one they choose. When she left, both of them were happy, Will’s heart was full and warm, like a proud father already missing his baby. Hannibal squeezed his shoulders, in comfort, and Will just stayed in silence, grateful for the night.

He called, but Hannibal never answered, instead, his calls were going straight to voicemail. It was late, and again, Hannibal wasn’t home. Will didn’t like that feeling. He would stay up and wait for Hannibal to come home, it’s not like he would be able to sleep anyway, worry wouldn’t let him.

Will made some coffee for himself to make his body stay awake, tea wouldn’t work for him now. He took a sip and then went to sit by the window, throwing a glance outside every time he thought he heard something, but it turn out to be nothing. He tried to call again but got the same result as before. Hannibal was unreachable.

The dogs barking brought Will back to life, he had zoned out for what must been a long time. He quickly got on his feet and the door opened before he could take one step, Hannibal walked in and for Will’s relief, he was fine, in one piece. Except his usually perfectly hair was messy, his lips looked swollen, his suit was folded on his arm, a few buttons were open and his shirt seemed wrinkled.

“What’s going on? I was worried about you.” Will says as Hannibal closes the door.

“I met Sebastian.” He answered, calm, placing his things on the couch.

“And what? Went to a bar? Had a few drinks?” Will’s relief had changed into some kind of anger, he was happy Hannibal was fine but mad at him for making him worry.

“No, nothing like that.” Hannibal could see the anger on Will’s body but not understand them. Will just stared at him, trying not to unleash his rage, Hannibal was in silence because he didn’t know what was happening. It took him a lot longer than it should, and when he spoke, it wasn’t a question. “You are jealous.”

Will scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest. “Please.”

“We ran into each other again, that’s all.” Hannibal raised his hands, like he was defending himself.

“I see… Okay.” Will turned on his feet to leave the room, he wouldn’t deal with this right now, he needed to calm down, so he made his way to the bedroom.

“Will.” Hannibal called him but Will kept his pace, not turning around or bothering to answer.

Hannibal waited a bit and followed him, he entered the room and Will was laying on the bed, some book on his hand and he pretended he didn’t saw him coming, too focused to care. Hannibal took off his shoes, placing them on the far corner on the side, he took his time unbuttoning his shirt and folding it. He felt Will’s gaze over him but didn’t look up, instead, he busied himself on taking of his belt and then his pant, placing it all on a pile on the chair.

When he was done, he looked up and Will was still pretending to read, and by his face, he was still mad. He walked to Will’ side of the bed and grabbed his book, closing it and placing on the nightstand.

“Will.” He tried again.

“Yes.” The annoyance on his voice was clear.

“Talk to me.” Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed.

“No, you talk to me,” Will said, crossing his arms again. “You are coming home late and you don’t even remember to let me know, to save me from all the worrying.”

“It won’t happen again.”

Will just nodded, he really hope it didn’t, he just hated the way he was feeling right now. He was jealous indeed, but he would never say it out loud, Hannibal could read him. And he did, Will looked fragile and unsure, things Hannibal never wanted for him to feel, not about their relationship. 

He cupped Will’s face and leaned in, kissing delicately, slowly. Will visibly relaxed under the touch, his arms were falling until he uncrossed them without realizing, his attention were on the lips against his, the way Hannibal’s hands traveled down on his skin till his neck made him have goosebumps.

Will parted his lips, surrendering to the touch, Hannibal was always so careful and tender. But that was not what Will was in the mood for, he needed to feel sure of something. He bite Hannibal’s bottom lip, not strong enough to bleed, just to pull it a little. Hannibal smiled through the kiss, now fully leaning over Will, having him between his arms and legs.

His hands grabbed the bottom of Will’s shirt, easily pulling them up and taking it off. Will gripped on his body, eager, half desperate. Hannibal proceed to kiss his neck, leaving a mark on it to remember Will for the next few days, in case he needed to be reminded. Will arched his back, Hannibal’s lips traveling down his body made him tickle the further he went, until it made him moan.

Hannibal took off the rest of Will’s clothes, throwing them away, and the rest of clothing he had. He stood on his knees and looked up at Will, he was flushing, breathing irregularly, and he was hard. Will closed his eyes when Hannibal’s wrapped a hand around him, whined when his lips replaced the hand and it got more hard to breathe the longer Hannibal took tasting him, teasing, preparing.

He felt his eyes rolling once Hannibal took him, pushing himself inside and creating a rhythm, his hands were holding Will’s down, over his head. Will’s thighs were wrapped tightly around Hannibal’s waist and they were moving together. Hannibal leaned his head down and captured Will’s lips, sharing a passionate kiss, just as heated as their bodies.

Hannibal let go of the hold of Will’s hands, and they immediately went to grab his body, his fingers digging on his skin, while Hannibal’s hands were under Will’s thigh and placed them over his shoulders, thrusting deeper inside him, making Will cry out in pleasure. His cock brushed against Will’s prostate, bringing him closer to edge, Will placed a hand on his head, pulling his hair as Hannibal moved faster inside him.

The brushing of Hannibal’s body against Will’s untouched member made it unbearable and Will came once Hannibal hit his deep spot again. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and let his body quiver through his orgasm as he continue to pound inside him, getting his own release at the sudden tightness of Will’s body, the begging noises Will made helped just as much.

Will tried to open his eyes but there were sparkling dots on his vision, he still felt his hands tremble and his chest was falling and rising out of the usual rhythm. Hannibal’s hand overed through his face for a second, putting off the hairs plastered on his forehead, he turned his head to the side and saw Hannibal watching him like he was glowing.

He smiled, shy, but he felt much more better than before. Hannibal caressed his face, and Will placed a kiss on his hand, his thumb brushed against his lips, parting them, his dark eyes staring at it. His hand slipped to back of his neck and he brought Will closer, eyes still lingering on his lips, and then he looked up to find Will’s eyes. There were a question on it, and the answer were on Will’s, he leaned forward and gave Hannibal a long peck. That was the answer, he knew, he wouldn’t forget, he wouldn’t question. There was no need to, Will was the only one for him and he knew that, he just needed to be reminded.

Will woke up again to an empty bed, but this time around there was a note on Hannibal’s pillow.

_I made breakfast_  
_I’ll be back to prepare lunch_  
_I love you_

He got up to have breakfast while it was still fresh, he wasn’t a fan of eating alone now that he would always have Hannibal’s company, but it was fine now, he left him a rose on the kitchen counter. Will eat happily, then he fed his dogs and walked them. As he was washing the dishes, he heard the multiple barking announcing Hannibal’s arrival.

He turned his body around to check and couldn’t move. Hannibal’s shirt was covered in red, blood, his face too. Hannibal walked to the kitchen, placing a bloody head on the kitchen counter.

“Who’s that?” Will asked, puzzled.

“Sebastian. He’s no longer a problem.”


End file.
